I don't
by queen-of-sapphires
Summary: Ella runs away before she can break her curse and with her she breaks Char's heart also. He looks all over and finds something of hers. rated for later. R&R!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine because it's Gail Carlson Levington? Dude if you haven't already read his other book 2 princess' of Barmarre or w/e because it's very good too.  
  
Now this is my first Ella enchanted fic so I hope you all love it and review when you are finished because that is only nice. I hope you liked my title because I thought it was funny u know like I do except for I don't (get it hehehe)  
  
I Don't  
  
Chapter 1 Lady Eleanor of Frell had stood opposite of him, Prince Char, yet this whole time he hadn't known. Part of him thought that he should feel angry and betrayed at this woman who had clearly lied to him. But like usual his thoughts didn't think like him, he had even partly realized the similarities of Lady Lela of Bast and Ella, he was so happy to see her face and not to find her married to some rich old man.  
  
He was about to speak when he noticed that she was gone and only Hattie stood there smiling in front of him. The fool seemed to think she had a chance with him.  
  
"Please move lady," He said as politely as possible to Hattie. She had found a firm grasp on his arm in order to hold him back.  
  
"No need to go after her Charmont. Why don't you dance with me instead, she is just a little scullery wench," she replied while attempting to drag him toward the dance floor.  
  
Char was finished being polite the second she had called him Charmont, he wrenched his hands from her grasp, pushed past her and ran out the door after Ella. He couldn't see an orange carriage pulling away, only a very large orange pumpkin.  
  
He caught a glimpse of something shiny in the street only to find Ella's class slipper they had found that day on her father's wedding.  
  
"Wait you can't go, Char come back now! You must have an escort with you," His mother yelled after him, and with a growl he headed towards the stables.  
  
As soon as his whole escort was mounted they set out to Dame Olga's home where they would look for Ella although he was sure she would be in Bast by now. Living a new life and finding a new love without him.  
  
Char knocked on the large imposing doors and Nacy, the servant, opened the doors smiling, "How may I help you your Highness?"  
  
"Please I would like to see Ella and the rest of the family, but please make sure Ella comes," He said warily, he wanted to take no chances that Ella would not be there.  
  
He entered the oak doors that a gray haired servant held open showing him into a study. On the over-stuffed chairs sat Dame Olga, Hattie looking very disheveled and upset, and finally a confused Olive. Everyone was there except Ella...  
  
"Please take a seat and do tell us what this is all about," Dame Olga said with a small laugh.  
  
"Where is Ella?" Char demanded.  
  
"Oh her she isn't here, she left sometime back."  
  
Just then Sir Stephen, a part of his escort, dragged a girl dressed in rags with soot on her face into the room saying, "That young lady claimed that she here was only a maid named Cinders and refused to let her come, but I figured she resembles lady Ella to much to be left out." Pointing to Hattie.  
  
Immediately he recognized her even in the silly clothes and demanded an answer as to why Ella was dressed so oddly.  
  
Dame Olga did her best to remain calm but clear annoyance shown through her figure as she replied, "That is only a maid, she helps out cook Mandy, and she is nothing more. Like I said before your Highness Ella is gone."  
  
"No it is Ella, I know it! Fine I have a slipper of Ella's and only she will fit into it," Char replied indignantly as he pulled out the slipper from under his coat.  
  
Ella let out a quick gasp, but before she could say anything he saw Hattie's eyes go wide with fear. She wanted Char to herself and at this rate Ella would get him all to herself. She shouted, "No those are my slippers, I haven't seen them for ages. Give them to me now!"  
  
Once both Hattie and Olive had tried them on and failed to fit their foot in the beautiful glass slippers Char turned to Ella. The glass slipper fit onto her foot perfectly just like it had in the Old castle.  
  
Softly he touched her face and realized how close he was to her, "Are you Ella? You know you can be whoever you like."  
  
"No I am not her," She said as tears streamed from her eyes wetting Char's hand. Ella touched his hand and pulled him closer, before she could stop herself she kissed him. Surprised Char gently kissed her back, but it wasn't long before Ella realized that she couldn't do this, she couldn't marry him.  
  
"Well Ella, tell me do you love me?" He asked, as they pulled apart.  
  
With a pained look she said, "Yes I do love you."  
  
He felt a smile spread across his face and a burden leap off his chest, he could breath again. Char had hoped that she would love him, and she did.  
  
"Then marry me!"  
  
Very frustrated Ella replied with a nod as she continued to weep. Why was she crying, shouldn't she be happy if she really loved him? All he could do was put his arm around her and draw her against his chest.  
  
Hattie, the fool, looked mad as she glanced over at Olive who looked put out at the thought of Ella not being able to give her money or read her stories. Then she looked at her mother who looked positively glowing at the prospect of being more important on the social ladder.  
  
Finally when she found no support from anyone else in the room she said, "Ella, Don't marry him."  
  
A look of relief flooded through Ella's face as Char made noises of protest and looked into her eyes pleadingly, she said, "I can't."  
  
With that he stood as she ran out the door for the second time that night. She only paused to yell sorry and good-bye behind her. As soon as he recovered he leapt out the door and ran after her only to catch a glimpse of Ella and the cook running out the front door.  
  
"Please men follow me quickly, we need to catch her," Char cried desperately.  
  
Although the men came as quickly as possible it was too late. People passing by said they had seen a girl and an old gray haired woman ride into the forest. 'It would be useless to follow with the forest being so big it would take far to long to find Ella.' Char thought.  
  
Unwillingly he returned to her home to see if she had possibly left anything behind. In her room, which seemingly had been torn apart in a hurry there was nothing remaining except a simple book with a red leather binding.  
  
He looked at the book and didn't think it looked like much, but he would keep it as a reminder of Ella as he looked for her. Fatigue of the long day hit him as he was about to open the simple book, but instead he choose to save it for later as he tucked it under his cloak.  
  
They rode out towards the palace just as it began to rain. As Char looked over his shoulder he could just make out Hattie waving him good-bye and blowing him a kiss, 'If only that were Ella and not that ridiculous girl with a voice to crack windows.' He thought.  
  
Sir Stephen and the rest of the knights in his escorts looked pityingly towards the young prince, most of them knew what it was like to be and love. And all of them had met Lady Ella when she was with the Ogres, he had all the right to be in love with her. They did their best to cheer him up, but they could not wipe the heartbreak from his mind.  
  
Finally he returned to his chambers sullenly. He hadn't even gone to find his father who would probably want to know why he had left the ball, but he felt like resting.  
  
He sat huddled among the many pillows of his bed opening Ella's book when his dear sister, Cecilia burst in.  
  
"Where were you!? Father is furious, but I suppose you can explain to him tomorrow, after you have told ME everything."  
  
With a sigh of exasperation he told her grudgingly. Never could he get a moments peace and as soon as he did it was often interrupted.  
  
When he had finished Cecilia had collapsed on his bed and said, "You really love her don't you? What does she look like? Will I like her?"  
  
She was quite a romantic, but couldn't see the shame in disturbing her elder brother like she did. After much prodding Char replied, "I guess I do love her, but something is wrong even if she does love me. She is so beautiful with her long brown hair and green eyes that melt into her skin, tanned from the sun. And yes I do believe you will like her very much, she is quite funny. Now though that is not an issue for first I must win her back."  
  
"She sounds so perfect Char. Now what is this book? Please read me a story, I need it right now."  
  
With no sight of his sister willingly leaving the room he gave in and opened the book to a story. It was a story of a girl who was given a curse, she was to follow everyone's orders and she couldn't break the curse. One day she met a prince and fell in love, but she couldn't marry him because she loved him too much to hurt him, but she finally broke the curse with a kiss.  
  
Cecilia thought the story was dreadfully sad story and couldn't bear to be with Char any longer so she left to her own rooms. However He sat thinking of how this obedient curse sounded so like Ella, but quickly dismissed the thought that a fairy had cursed her. It was very rare these days to have a fairy bestow a gift on anyone.  
  
Soon he remembered his long day and how tired he was, only to fall asleep on top of his bed with all the blankets folded neatly below him.  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, by the way do you think it's a chronic disorder to refer to people and there emotions and all with water. B/c seriously I was goin through and I noticed like 5 times where I used water to describe things I don't know if it's healthy! O well to Bad. ANYWAYS REVIEW!!! 


	2. chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: it is all Gail Carson Levine, I am so sorry I didn't have my book with me before and I thought she was a he... please forgive me  
  
Please read and review!  
_**  
Chapter 2  
  
Char awoke to a pounding on his door, sleepy eyed he looked around his room only to find that it was still very dark. His body agreed with his thoughts, it could not be a second past dawn. But as he drew back his curtains and ignored the person at the door he found the sun hiding behind one of the many dark storm clouds.  
  
After searching the barren land for some sign of hope for his dear Ella he realized that the rude knocking that had awoken him was still there. Tired of such nonsense he hurriedly threw on a pair of breeches and a plain white shirt.  
  
Opening the door reveiled a very disheveled man in a servant's garb Char would have laughed at the sight of the old man half bald and looking as if he would erupt into tears, but his senses told him that if he had waited another minute to open the door this man could easily have been fired.  
  
"Sir, your father awaits you in his chambers. He assured me that it was of greatest importance and you should find yourself reporting to him immediately," the old man said attempting to hold onto as much dignity as he could.  
  
"Thank you kind old man," Char replied with a smile and as he rushed past the man still standing in his doorway he pressed a single gold KJ into his hand for the trouble.  
  
As quickly as possible Char rushed towards his parents room, looking as dignified as a disheveled out of breath prince could seem. He was very worried about what the urgent news could be, but did his best to seem calm. Finally he found himself entering their rooms, both King Jerrold and his wife, Queen Daria, were sitting in arm chairs with looks of impatience penetrating their every move.  
  
"A King can never be late and they are often told at a moments notice," King Jerrold said.  
  
"I am sorry, but I overslept," Char said trying his best to feign a look of regret.  
  
"Excuses are not acceptable either. Son what happened to you last night? You were supposed to perform the Aythorian song, but you ran off."  
  
"I found that lady Ella of Frell was lady Lela of Bast and so I chased after her, but although she loves me she will not marry me."  
  
"Why not?" Queen Daria asked, speaking for the first time since he entered he heard the shock in her voice.  
  
"That's just the problem, I don't know. That is why I decided to give up my claim to the Thrown and not marry." Char looked down at his bare feet as he said this, he knew it would soon cause an explosion, but last night he had made up his mind.  
  
"What! You will do no such thing. You are going to be the perfect King. The people love you and you love them in return. Cecilia would make a fine Queen, but she would lead the Kingdom into a desperate downfall," King Jerrold yelled as his face turned a distinct shade of beet red.  
  
"I can and I will! If you won't let me abdicate I will not marry and leave the Thrown without an heir."  
  
"I am sending you on campaign and as you go through every city there will be something held in your honor. You will continue until you find a bride, she must be suitable for a queen."  
  
"You will have to take me by force, but even then I shall not choose a bride."  
  
"If you do not, then I will have one of your knights do it for you. Son I will not give up, you shall be married and become the next King."  
  
Fed up Char stormed out of the room without even a fleeting glance back he rushed towards his room. Digging through the mess on his floor he finally found what he was looking for, Ella's book.  
  
Sitting on the windowsill he flipped through the pages with tears streaming down his face until he came upon a picture of Ella. It showed her on a horse galloping on the roads. Below her picture it showed her thoughts as they came:  
  
_'I wish I didn't have to leave. I love Char and I want to marry him.'  
  
'Stop thinking that, you don't want to marry him you would only hurt him. You cannot love him.'  
  
'I know I shouldn't love him and I shouldn't want to marry him, but I do.'  
  
'Just because it's what you want doesn't mean you will ever get it.'  
  
'I could one day when I am free to do as I please. Why Lucinda, Why did you choose me?'  
  
'He will be happy, soon he will find someone else to love and they will marry. She will be his queen.'  
  
'Nooooo!'  
  
'It has to be.'_  
  
All this puzzled Char, why did this book have Ella and her thoughts in it, he had assumed it was a storybook? Why couldn't she marry him, what was holding her back? And who was this Lucinda? These questions raced through his head immediately, but he came up with only one answer that this book must be a fairy book.  
  
Anything made by fairies was very rare, and so few humans had one of their trinkets that it was likely the number could be counted on two hands. The fairies were so careful with their gifts, because it was likely that any magic they did would result in something bad. Only very courageous fairies would attempt something like this, it was probably very old too. But why did Ella of Frell have this?  
  
Quickly he came up with assumptions, each one crazier than the last. From the idea that she was a fairy to the idea that this Lucinda person was controlling her and did not want her to marry him, he became more and more frustrated.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts with his growl from his stomach he headed down to breakfast. He could not live to find out why Ella was avoiding him without food. As Char walked through the hallways he realized that it was possible that his father had given him the greatest gift. He knew nothing of where Ella was headed, but by passing through every town he was bound to find her.  
  
_**So what do you think??? Now to my reviewers:**_  
  
**_Lady Emma: Of course I'll continue! Well at least until I get stuck or bored or overwhelmed...hehe well ok so I almost certainly will continue, is that better? I am glad you think its original hopefully I didn't disappoint you?  
  
Shaharasade: Ya about that whole Gail Carson Levine umm sorry I can't believe I did it I think it was just late at night and I didn't actually have my book with me. Sorry!  
  
Me: I am sorry you feel that way, and I hope I didn't dissapoint you, but if I did maybe you should consider abandoning hope and not reading because its likely that I will continue to write the way I write even if you don't like it.  
  
Leslie: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter?  
  
Ileana DuBaer: lol I hope I updated soon enough?  
  
Arien: Thank you, what did you think of this chapter?  
  
Arwen Veancawen: great I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. I love your pen name too its really neat the way I would think it sounds.  
  
Anywien: I love your word gawsome hehe. Im so glad you liked it!  
  
Impressed person: Glad you liked it and I hope you read this chapter and review too, have fun on your vacation!  
  
Dreamerdoll: Thanks 4 reviewing like all my stories, your so sweet! Well hope you also like this chapter_**


End file.
